


Just a little push towards love.

by Delanor_Took



Series: Pack love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always a Pack mom Stiles, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Cookies, Fae & Fairies, Family Secrets, Gen, Irish legends, Irish slang, Lyra O'Dea, Lyra is protective cousin with a sword, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Scary cousin, Stiles is a prince sorta, Stiles is half fae, Stilinski Cousin, Stilinski Family Feels, Wings, changlings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delanor_Took/pseuds/Delanor_Took
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a secret. The not so secret crush that is obvious to everyone but the man he is inlove with. But when the arrival of his cousin brings the secret that he has kept from everyone, even the pack, to light will his crush also be revealed? Or will the arrival of his magical cousin make it that much better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fairies

Lyra and Stiles web chat everyday mostly about everything from Lyra's impending wedding to how Stiles refuses to tell Derek about his crush. Stiles knows she is part fairy and that he could be a changling if he ever accepted the gifts of the fae. They often compare notes from Stiles research to her knowledge of the supernatural. But today Lyra was actually in Stiles bedroom, having come for a visit for about 3 weeks with her distant family. She was sitting on his bed, dainty legs crossed at the knee with green leggings with roses shifting along with her dark purple dress. Her long redish brown hair was swept under a large purple knit hat with crochet flowers peaking out everywhere on her hat. It should look very weird and haphazard but it looks amazing on her. Lyra could wear a paper bag with garbage in her hair and look amazing. He has seen her in comfy clothes, royal dress and fairy armor. But by far she looks best in mortal human clothes. Lyra smiles at him. Her pointy ears are tucked under/in her hair and her upturned eyes were made to look like cat eyes with liner. She hides her changling status easily and effortlessly. Lyra has the beautiful silver leaf ring with the emeralds and amethyst curling around her dainty finger. It was the engagement ring from her fiance Rowan. Lyra was engaged and happy but the stress of planning a wedding was getting to her hence the vacation/visit. Stiles was so excited that she was here. But he wasn't sure how the pack was going to react to her. 

Lyra was blunt, abrasive and didn't stop talking. Like most fairies and changlings she told it like it was, if you liked it or not. Changlings had an overabundance of energy due to them taking it in from nature and the sky and the sun and people that didn't know any better (mortal doctors, teachers, other parents.....) often diagnosed it as ADHD and put them on useless medication that they took even though it didn't do anything and their own parents always told them they didn't need to but then the doctors got angry and it was just a huge debacle. It also made them talk ALOT and between Lyra and Stiles the pack would go crazy with the chatter and the constant exchanges of the two of them.

As he was having his own mini-contemplation Lyra had gotten up and started to make tea, her skirt swirling as she practically danced around the kitchen. She guided her frowning/constipated faced cousin over to a chair and gently pushed him into it. She swept around the kitchen, pulling her homemade chocolate nut bread out of the cabinet and fresh whipped cream out of the fridge. She knew her cousin was thinking about her meeting his pack, well more importantly her meeting the guy he was totally head over wings in love with. She poured the lemon passion tea into a dainty tea cup and set the plate with tea and bread infront of her cousin and smiled. She was looking forward to it to, as she was pretty much embrace her fairy side and tell that Derek what her cousin felt about him and hope Stiles didn't kill her. The truth is better then a lie or obsessively pining day after day. She smiled into her cup as Stiles dug in and moaned around the bread. Yes, this would be an interesting visit.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************8  
Well Stiles supposed it could have gone worse. Much worse. Currently he was watching his cousin battle and he does mean BATTLE Jackson and Issac at once. And she was winning. Easily. Lyra was captain of the Royal Guard and the best close combat specialist the Royal family has seen is several decades. But he didn't tell them that. And he wouldn't. Watch Jackson get his ass handed to him by a 5' 4" changling who looks like she shouldn't be able to lift up a chair let alone throw him into a tree is priceless. His face was even better. The rest of the pack is sitting on the remodeled Hale House porch watching the two betas try to double team her and watching as each attack failed over and over again. 

The shock on their faces is hilarious. 

Lyra was enjoying herself, laughing to hell as she grabbed Issac's shoulders and smashed him into the ground. He groaned in pain but when she went to turn around he grabbed her ankles and pulled. She went down right on her back and both betas scrambled to get on top of her. Jackson got her arms and Issac got her legs. She looked kinda shocked that they could pin her while the two just looked triumphant. And that didn't last long either. Lyra bucked and used the upward motion to get her wings out. She took off, bringing both Betas with her clinging onto her for dear life as she took a straight shot in the air of about 30 ft. she hovered for a moment before swooping back down and depositing the betas at Derek's feet. 

Her laughter followed her as she perched on a branch on the tree infront of them. Cocking her head she smiled toothily, which was so creepy seeming as her purple eyes were glowing as well as the large beautiful purple, blue and silver glittery fairy wings that happened to be twittering with excitement. Issac scrambled behind Stiles while Jackson retreated behind Lydia. 

"Lyra your scaring them, stop." Stiles said, petting Issac's head to calm him down. He was trying so hard no to laugh but he had warned them both when they challenged Lyra that it was NOT a good idea. 

"Its just fun Stiles, you coddle them too much. They need to learn to fight other beings besides humanic witches and other wolves! You know the creatures out there as well as I do. And besides its not like they are china dolls. They aren't fragile. They can handle being thrown about!" Lyra protested as she daintily landed in front of them. 

"Not by the captain of the Royal Guard and General of the Combat Militia for the Fae court. Take it easy on them. They are just children." he said the whole thing smiling, barely containing his laughter.

"Shes......captain......COMBAT MILITIA?" screamed Jackson gaping at her. " Why the hell didn't you say anything Stiles! Thats like lambs to the slaughter!"

"I did warn you both against fighting her. You both chose to ignore my warning and so you face the consequences. Plus that was pure entertainment. And Lyra enjoyed herself so it was a win win for me."

The pack stared at Stiles as Lyra took a seat next to him. Lyra could see they also didn't believe him so she pulled out the royal crest as well as her militia badge. The crest, which had two swords crossing behind a woman with curling wings and a long flowing dress, hung from a heavy platinum chain and the badge, which was simple white gold with a very complicated symbol on it just was in a pocket like a police badge. Both were about the size of her palm and very beautiful. Erica held her hand out for the crest and Lyra slid it onto her palm. Erica turned it over in her hand and studied it, marveling at the beauty of it.

"Its gorgeous Lyra."she said, awestruck at the pendant. 

"Yeaahhh. Most of the guards crests are made of simpler metal but since I'm part of the royal family mine is made of heavier and more precious metals. All the shiny blue crystal stuff you see? Crushed sapphires with moon crystals. Very formal. My grandmothers idea." she said rolling her eyes at formal.

"Royal family?" asked Issac, eyes looking at her in shock.

"Princess actually. My mom Tatia is the current queen and my family has been the ruling family for about 2000 years. Stiles included." she corrected Issac and with a smile, threw her cousin under the bus. She knew that Stiles had wanted her to keep the 'fairy prince' title off the table but hell she wanted him to be embarrassed. She wouldn't be a good, evil cousin if she didn't.

"A fairy. Prince. Stiles is a fairy prince. And your a princess. A fairy princess. Seriously."

"Seriously."

That did it. While they were all wary of Lyra (she had handed two betas asses to them on a silver platter with sides) still the image of 'fairy prince Stiles' had them all dying from laughter on the porch. Stiles glared so bad at them Lyra thought they were going to burst into flames. And honestly, with the changling status of Stiles and the fact that he can manipulate mountain ash like a pro she wouldn't be surprised to see some packmallows right about now.

Before Stiles could retaliate Lyra grabbed her cousin and hauled him to his feet.

"Stiles, do me a favor? I forgot my jacket in the Jeep and I'm flah'ed out. Could you get it please? Theres a good lad." Lyra asked, her dialect slipping more into that conversation as she nodded to Stiles. 

He got up, grumbling as he did to go get the jacket. Little did he know when Stiles had been telling the pack about her Lyra had moved the jeep back 20 feet. She had wanted him to take some time so she could get to know i.e. threaten Derek.

As Stiles rounded the corner she turned her glowing eyes to Derek and grinned menacingly.

"Boyo, we need to talk."


	2. The talk

"Boyo we need to talk."

Derek's head shot up. He looked at Lyra with a quizical look in his eyes. 

Her own eyes pinned him to the chair, a slight quirk of her lips the only sign on her face that something was about to go down.

She heaved a huge sigh and leaned back on her arms, crossing her ankles like it was the most casual thing in the world and not like she was about to sign Derek's death warrant.

"Mr. Hale, my cousin is one of the most important people in my life, besides my fiance and brothers. He and I are very close and his safety and happiness is something that I take a bright interest in. And it seems that there is something here that is not only detremental to his health but is also causing him great happiness. So I am at loss. I want to protect him from this hazard but at the same time I can't as it makes him happy. Mr. Hale what do you suggest I do? What would you do?" she inquired, the whole speech/talk/thing being said with continous maintained eye contact. 

Derek was at a loss, the frown building on his face. Lyra posed a question that he should have seen. If Stiles was in danger, even if it made him happy Derek should know and have taken care of it. And judging from the look on her face she knew what he was thinking. Her smile was so, so knowing the he wondered if she wasn't manipulating him to come to some conclusion himself. 

The rest of the pack was watching how Lyra was simply nudging their alpha toward what everyone already knew. The giant crush that Stiles had on their Alpha was so obvious that it kind of hurt them that their Alpha was oblivious. They all wanted their almost pack mom to become their real pack mom. Like now. And Lyra was doing a great job at kinda forcing Derek to see the light. Or the Stiles.

Derek turned to Lyra, a look of fierce determination on his face.

"Lyra, what is this threat? I need to be able to protect my pack and if this is a major threat no matter what needs to be eliminated."

Lyra just looked at him dumbfounded. She knew she was being a bit vague on what she was really getting at but seriously she thought he knew. Apparently not and she was going to need to spell it out for him. 

She gave the pack a look, one that was asking if he was truly that dense. The responsive looks were a resounding yes. Lyra sighed. Yup spelling it out in neon. 

"Derek. The threat is simple. You like Stiles. Stiles likes you. You two should fuck like rabbits so Stiles can stop pining and thus being distracted by the pining. So go get my cousin and take that adorable virginity of his with that wolfyness that you probs have in you pants. Now go."

Everyone just stares at Lyra. 

Derek is is slight shock.

"Uh guys whats wrong? Did something happen?"

Everyone turned to look at Stiles, hands grasped around a black jacket.

 

.........."Guys?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hee hee chapter 2!  
> Unbetaed.   
> comments welcome!


	3. Converstations toward love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is just some conversations between Stiles and Lyra as he comes to terms with him sexuality and love for Derek.  
> The bold is text and the italics are spoken past.

_"Im in love with a man."_

_Lyra tilted the phone more toward her head and gave it a shake._

_"What? Stiles what I didn't hear you.What did you say?'_

_"LYRA IM GAY!"_

_"Well I could have told you that mate, you didn't have to shout. But what brought this revelation on?"_

_..........."You knew? How did you know? I'm having a self crisis over here and you knew?"_

_"Stiles, I am your cousin. I have know for years. I was just waiting for you to catch up. So about this guy. Details, boyo. I want details."_

_".......Hes a werewolf alpha male and is like 9 years older then me and I just feel like I can't do anything right with him."_

_"Stiles you are truly and rightly screwed."_

_"I know."_

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**I want pictures. PICTURES OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN!-LD**

**seriously XD lyra please no god no. WTF-SS**

**stiles what does he look like huh? height weight, braz size?-LD**

**LYRA OMG HES A GUY-SS**

**doesnt mean he doesnt have a bra size-LD**

**.......-SS**

**....he doesnt wear a bra does he?-LD**

**Lyra i hate you-SS**

**LOLZ-LD**

**Seriously though what does he look like?-LD**

**handsome. like adonis is jealous of him. like seriously. ripped beyon belief, stubble and wavy black hair and good lord i cant.-SS**

**your whipped and your not even dating-LD**

**I know-SS**

 

_  
_****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_"Just tell him. I dont understand why you don't just tell him Stiles."_

_"Because Lyra, I can't fuck this up. I have worked too hard at this. If i tell him and he doesn't return the feelings everything that I have worked for is pointless. All the gestures, the emotions the hidden Derekness that he has finally let me see will be over. Don't pass go, don't collect a hundred dollars don't build fucking hotels and shops and shit for the little man in that hat. i can't risk it Lyra. I wont take that chance."_

_Lyra shut the screen as it went black. She stared at where her cousins sad face was just looking at her. She sighed._

_"Then I'll take that chance for you, even if you hate me for it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3  
> comments and kudos appreciated


	4. A movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Lyra gets her way

Stiles didn't understand. He had left to go get his cousins jacket and come back to everyone looking like they had been hit by a train.

"Guys? Whats wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen? Wait, why are you looking at me like that. GUYS?!" 

Lyra slid off the porch and strode over to her cousin. She plucked the jacket out of his hands and kissed him on his cheek. "Well me and the girls are going shopping and the boys here are leaving with us to carry our bags. And I think you and Derek have somethings that you need to discuss. I'll see you later Stiles."

Lyra looked over her shoulder at the group as they all scrambled to do what she said. They learned fast that Lyra was not some one to be trifled with when she pretty much threw their Alpha under the bus with a smile on her face. 

Stiles stood their dumb founded as Lyra led the pack around the front of the house. Derek was just then standing there staring at Stiles. There was unimaginable heat that the stare contained made Stiles take a step back. Derek stood from the porch his eyes trained on Stiles as he crowded him against the side of the house. Derek's arms came up and formed a barricade around Stiles' head that kept him from moving. 

"Yo, Derek, my man. Alpha to the max. Is something wrong? Did i miss something? Cause as much as i love this lovely display of wolfy affection but seriously this is kinda scaring me."

Derek locked eyes with Stiles as he rambled. His lips quirked as he realized that Stiles' heart was going a mile a minute. His eyes darted from Derek's face to his hands caught by his head. Derek followed Stiles' tongue as it swiped over his lips. And that's all it took.

Derek chased the tongue into his mouth, ignoring the small squawk that came out of Stiles as he was devoured by Derek. He tried to turn his head to get some words out but Derek just latched his hand onto his chin and kept him from moving. Stiles gasped which allowed Derek to plunder his mouth like it was the secret treasure of a pirate ship. Stiles' hands came and clung to Derek's shirt, wrinkling the fabric of his shirt like wrinkling the fabric of time because it was like there was no time during this kiss. It was never ending. 

And finally Derek pulled back from Stiles his eyes red as the taste of him clung to his tongue. His wolf was howling at this taste, at the taste of MATE. He nosed under his chin, inhaling the sent of the unique blend of paper, ink, cloth and something that was distinctly Stiles. It was intoxicating and he was getting drunk on it. 

Stiles took a deep breath. Derek Hale, Alpha Hale, Macho man to the extreme had just kissed him. No it was more like he tried to ravange him. Stiles felt wrecked, like he couldn't stay up and it was Derek that was only holding him up. He couldn't form any words as he just considered what just happened. But Derek has kissed him. 

"You like me," came Derek's voice from his neck, "You like me." 

Stiles shivered as Derek's breath went over him He couldn't form the words but just nodded as he carded his hands through his hair. Derek let out a pleased rumble. A happy sound that sounded so pleased Stiles smiled despite himself.

Derek pulled away from him and just stared into his eyes again.

Finally Stiles found his voice.

"How?"

"Lyra told me not in so many words that you liked me."

And Stiles found his voice again to shout only one word.

"LYRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments go for it!


	5. 200 dollars richer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bets are made.  
> Lyra is happy.  
> And the pack loses.

Several hours later the pack decided to return to the Hale house, concluding that they had left the two lovebirds alone with enough time to get aquainted again.

Lyra was leaning against the car as she waited for the rest of them to sort themselves out. Her fiance was texting her about the dresses she had commisioned for the wedding party. 

The dark blue chiffon and organza dresses had just been finished, they looked amazing and would match her own dress beautifully. 

Planning a royal wedding was one of the worst things that she had ever done. The invitations, the guests, the food, the dresses, the sheer number of things she needed to keep straight was the reason she was in America to begin with. Atleast she had her amazing mother to help her.

But now the planning was over for now as the pack poured themselves into the car. Lyra took the front seat with a click of her nail on her phone. Princess she may be but in the here and now she was just Lyra O'Dea. And she was so happy about it. 

The others were talking about Stiles and Derek and their new relationship but Lyra was tuning it out. She knew what those two were up to. She wasn't naive.   
Stiles had been on her mind for awhile as she trucked through the irritating world of bridal everything. Her own romance had spurned her need to help her cousin with his romantic conquests, laws be damned.

One thing that did irritate Lyra about humanity was their overwhelming distaste for equality. The debates on the consequences of same sex marriage, poly-relationships and anything that expands the boundries of the human comfortable-ness are stupid and cruel. Faires do not care for what you gender is or what your religion or skin color is but rather what your heart is. But humans are so concetrated on the outward appearance of people that they create laws to stop them from loving one another. It was cowardess against change. 

But neither Derek nor the "I'm a squishy human" Stiles were true humans. Stiles was essentially a human fairy and Derek was a werewolf. Those laws did not apply. Fuck the human race. Fuck the untrue, glamourized, overused religion of God and Jesus and the holy fucking Bible. Embrace who you are and go for it. 

Lyra smiled when she heard the wolves start to bet on what state Stiles and their Alpha would be in when they got back to the house.

" 20 on that Stiles is fuming that I told your alpha and they haven't gone past kissing." Lyra shouted over her shoulder, handing Lydia the money from her wallet. 

"OHHHHH Lyra is taking the big leap!" Shouted Isaac as the others laughed and grinned.

Lyra grinned and looked out the window. There were moments in her life that were indeed consumed by the wedding but then there were these moments where she was just happy in the now. 

And the now was cumilating in one Stiles Stilinski standing on the porch with Derek snickering behind him, fuming. 

Lyra just grinned as she knew she as 200 dollars richer then realized she was now going to have to add twelve new people to the guest list.

 

......................Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another. Please comment. I'm always looking for comments. Kudos too!
> 
> Also what the dresses should look like
> 
> Lyra: http://dresseslux.com/enchanting-fairy-wedding-dresses/
> 
> Bridal party: https://img0.etsystatic.com/038/0/5858836/il_340x270.582120466_hrdo.jpg


	6. Jingle Jingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing is Caring

It was like he was in his worst nightmare. No, actually his worst nightmare was being possessed again but this came really close.

Lyra not only got along with the whole pack but she was now conspiring with Derek and making plans for all of them to fly out to Ireland for the wedding. Which was amazing because he wanted them to like her.

Stiles knew they didn't know how much Lyra meant to him. When his mom got sick Lyra flew in and stayed for a year to help them even though she was only 8. She was there when Claudia died and supported Stiles and his dad.

Stiles would never forget Lyra taking all of his dads liquor and pouring it down the sink while his dad was unconcious on the couch. She called the station then Melissa and when he woke up had a screaming match with him over it.

_Do you care at all what happens to you? What happens to Stiles?_

_It's not your problem Lyra, your a KID!_

_YOU MADE IT MY PROBLEM WHEN YOU DECIDED TO DRINK YOUR LIFE AWAY! I KNOW YOU MISS AUNTIE! BUT THAT IS NOT A REASON TO ABANDON STILES!_

_YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE!_

_SHE WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED THIS FOR YOU OR FOR STILES! AND DON'T SAY I DON'T KNOW! YOU KNOW HOW PAPI'S DEATH WAS! HOW HARD IT WAS! BUT WE MOVED PAST IT_ _BECAUSE WHILE WE CAN'T BRING BACK THE DEAD WE CAN KEEP THE LIVING **ALIVE**!_

His dad slept at the station that night. When he came home he was so sorry and sad but Lyra didn't even let him say sorry before she pulled him into a hug. 

Lyra was a saint and she never asked for anything. 

So when shit it the fan when Scott was turned Lyra was the first person he called. He literally could feel her eye roll from over the phone but helped him through it. Gave him tips on how to control Scott, help him hide from Peter and most of all helped him with his crush on Derek.

Who she was now talking to.

With out supervision.

CRAP.

***************************************************************************

Lyra liked Derek. He was smart, funny and a good match for her cousin even if he didn't say two words for the first 20 minutes of their conversation. When he finally opened up he was a great person.

They talked about his family (sore subject but he offered), his likes (Stiles, meat, Stiles, his leather jacket, STILES), and what he wanted to do for the future (STILES). 

All is plans revolved around her cousin now which made her smile. He cared about him and that what mattered.

She told him about her family. Her mom and dad, her elder brothers and her fiance. How she was nervous about taking the throne and the wedding. 

Derek and her bonded. 

And now Stiles was storming over.

Whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry its so LATE! But school and work and upcoming surgery are keeping me busy!   
> Comments and Kudos welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Teen wolf fic.  
> Comments are welcome please


End file.
